Priestess and the Moon Princess
by airdreanna
Summary: What happens when Kagome visits her cousin Serena, and falls in love with someone unexpected? What about inuyasha? How will Serena react to Kagome’s love?
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply; I don't own sailor moon or inuyasha, though I wish I did. This is my first fan fic so go easy, any HELPFUL criticism is appreciated no flames please. I'm only 13 so what do you expect.

Priestess and the Moon Princess.

Chapter 1 

In a house behind the Higurahi shrine, in Tokyo, Japan a young girl sits in her room, thinking of the past, not her past, but a time long ago when demons and humans hated each other and where a white hair1ed half-breed lived. Her mind wondered back to the event that led to the sadness that shown from her eyes.

Flashback

" Don't you even care that I'm leaving?" Kagome shouted the tall, raven-haired priestess in training

" No" said inuyasha, the sadness in his voice barely hidden

" I hate you inuyasha, I'm never coming back here, you can find the jewel shards by your self" yelled Kagome running back to the well and jumping in  
" Good, I will I don't need you to find the jewel shards" he yelled as she jumped in.

" Why do you have to fight with lady Kagome?" asked Miroku

" You know you will never be able to find them with out her" said Songo

" She's right you know," said a high pitched voice of a fox demon

" Shut up shippo," said inuyasha whacking he against the side of his head.

End flashback

Kagome was brought from her thoughts by a light knock at her door " who is it" she asked sadly

" Kagome, your bus is leaving soon, you should be packing " okay, mom I'll be done soon" she said her voice slightly happier than what she has been feeling at that time. "Kagome, Souta it is time to go" called Ms Higurahi from down stairs "Coming" Kagome and her younger brother Souta yelled at the same time

"Ok you guys ready to go the bus is almost here." Asked their mother "Yes" both of them said again at the same time "Oh mom, if you know who comes looking for the you know what, tell him they are in my room." said a very happy Kagome "Ok honey, give me a hug before the bus gets here." As Ms Higurahi said that a very angry half-breed hopped out of the well "Why are they all out side" asked the very curious Inuyasha "Bye mom we will miss you and Grandpa" said Kagome " Tell that brother of mine that I said hi and that I will call soon." Said Ms Higurahi "Ok I will mom." Said Souta "We love and will miss you too." they both said, As the bus was living Kagome look up at the well house and saw a very sad Inuyasha looking at her " I can't believe that she is really leaving me, _KAGOME PLASE COME BACK_." Yelled a very sad but angry Inuyasha"OH I'm sorry Inuyasha you just miss them" said Ms Higurahi looking a little sad herself " Ms H are you crying?" ask Inuyasha "Oh I just a little sad that my babies aren't going to be home for Three weeks that's all." Stated Ms Higruai "_**WHAT! ** THREE WEEKS! BUT NARAKU COULD GET ALL OF THE JEWELS SHARDS BY THEN" _yelled a very unhappy Inuyasha " Inuyasha please stop yelling, Kagome wanted you to have these when she left." Said Ms Higurahi nicely " Thanks Ms H see ya," said Inuyasha "Good-bye Inuyasha." Said Ms Higurahi as Inuyasha jumped in the well " Guess I should tell everyone that Kagome won't be coming back." Said Inuyasha

With Kagome and Souta

"Kagome when will we get there?" Cried a very bored Souta "Soon why do you ask? Said Kagome who was in a daze at the time "Oh just can't wait to see them again that's all." Said Souta _" Why was Inuyasha there, could he have been coming to get me?" _Kagome thought to herself

With the Tsukino

"Mom! Why do I have to come with you guys to pick who again?" Cried a meat ball headed 16 year old girl "We are going to get your cousins Kagome and Souta, remember Serena?" said Tsukion Ikuko "Oh ok "Said Serena "Look there they are." Shouted Tsukino Kenji "Kagome, Souta is that you?" Asked a very happy Serena. "Oh my God Serena look at you, did you get taller or what?" asked a very happy Kagome. "Yep I grew taller, did you let your hair grow?" asked Serena while they where walking to the car " Yes, I thought it would be fun to let my hair grow." Stated Kagome. They arrived at Serena's house a few minutes later," I'll show Kagome where to put her stuff mom" shouted Serena "Want to go to the arcade after you put your stuff in my room?" asked Serena "Sure! I'd love too," said Kagome. As she dropped her bag on the floor of Serena's room. "Ready to go Kagome?" asked Serena " Almost, be there in a few, Sere" Said Kagome


	2. The Priestess and the Moon Princes part ...

The Priestess and the Moon Princes part 2

"Serena." Called Luna from behind a flowerpot "Oh Luna you scared me." Serena replied, "Sorry about that it's just that Kagome has a weird aura around her you know?" questioned Luna "Well that's because she is from along line of priests and priestess. There is nothing to worry about." Before Luna could say anything else Kagome comes out with a small gray kitten on her shoulder "Sere, you didn't tell me that you had a kitten is it Luna's by any chance?" asked Kagome noticing the fact that they both had a **_BALD_** spot on their heads "No it's just common these days and Diana is my little coz Rini's." Serena said nervously fast. "Ok are we going? I would love to meet your friends." Kagome said happily which was to happy for the way Kagome acted when they were six and her brother said she didn't chance much since she moved back to upper Tokyo. "Luna are you coming I think Artemis will be there." Serena said happily

As they got into the Crown Game Center they heard Serena's name be called. "Hey Sere whaz' up." Called a girl that looks somewhat like Serena but she had lighter hair color and had a red bow in her hair and wore a yellow dress. "Hey Mina" said Serena, then three more women walked to them. "Hi, I'm Ami." Said a girl with short blue hair and wore a blue sweater and a black skirt. "Yo the names Lita." Said tall girl that looks a year older than Serena and had brown hair in a high ponytail; she wore a green shirt and bashes skirt. Lastly and girl with long raven color hair and purple eyes said "Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Rei." The girl Rei wore a red T-shirt and little gray pants. "Hi, I'm Kagome Sere's cousin and it's nice to meet you too. Replied Kagome in sweet voice

As the girls were talking _someone_ was watching them. Then that _someone _got up and graded Serena from behind and with a slight yell Serena turns around to see whom just graded her to find Haruka. "Oh Haruka its just you, ya know you could kill someone that way." Said a surprised Serena "Sorry Sere I thought it would be funny if I did that, heehee." Laughed Haruka while being hit upside the head by Serena "Oww that hurt ya know." Complained Haruka. "You deserved it." Said a man with short black hair and a small smirk on his face.

A/N:

I know it's a shorty but I think a cliffy will be ok for now please read some fics by InuFire k please RR bye for now


End file.
